A test
by Iggy'ssecretadmirerer
Summary: This is a reload of a story I did...it was supposed to be a reader x ?, but that's not allowed so  just imagine yourself in Elle's place and let me know if I should publish all of this.  Thanks!


_Elle's POV_

Elle (pronounced "L") awoke to the bright sun streaming through her bay windows, everything was so quiet and still. She sat up slowly as she heard her name being called.  
>She paused only for a moment to wonder why the normal colors of her room had been replaced by white.<p>

Again. The voice beckoned her again. The pull of the voice was so strong, she got up and slowly moved towards the door. It seemed as if forever passed before she touched  
>the handle and turned it. Instead of finding herself in the hall, she could see a field of wild flowers. Everywhere she looked was a riot of colors.<p>

The voice again…from her right. She stepped out into the field and began to move toward the sound slowly. Then she saw, on the top of the hill, a man, he was calling to her.  
>'He seems so familiar'. He's was too far away for Elle to see him clearly. She kept walking towards him and reached a stone wall. She stepped up onto the stone wall and<br>stopped, she heard him say "Come to me my love." He held out his arms for her to come to him and she was suddenly seized with an intense feeling of dread, her heart was  
>pounding and she couldn't breathe. 'No.' she said shaking her head. "If I can't have you then no man shall," he replied. He smiled a smile that sent chills down her spine and<br>she felt herself being pulled forward as she began to panic.

_Meanwhile _

The storm was raging outside as Ludwig prepared for bed. A flash of light, then a loud boom shook the house. He gave a low whistle, usually that would have had Feli darting  
>into the room screaming but Feli was downstairs with the others and safe…for now. He sighed. In about an hour he was sure he would roll over to find the excitable Italian curled<br>up next to him, pleading with him to sleep there for the night. Oh yeah, he was all ready starting to get that headache again. Another flash of light, and a loud crash from the hallway  
>brought the German out of his musings. "What the hell?" He moved quickly to his door and stepped out into the hall. Looking down the hall he could see that the second floor balcony<br>doors were wide open and rain was pouring in. He started down the hall to close the doors. Another flash of light and he caught sight of something that made his heart stop. "Elle!"  
>He raced the rest of the way down the hall. Only two things were registering in his mind at the moment. One, Elle was outside during a violent thunderstorm<br>and two….she was standing on the railing of the second floor balcony….

He rushed through the doors passing Alfred and the others as they came up the stairs to see what the crash had been. He could see her leaning forward and his breath caught in his chest.  
>"Shit" he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her off the ledge and into his arms, Elle immediately began screaming and hitting him as he carried her back inside to the safety of the hallway.<br>Alfred walked forward quickly, "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked the German. "She was outside on the railing," he replied as Elle continued to struggle.  
>"What the bloody hell was she doing out there?" Arthur queried. "Damned if…" he stopped as Elle had hit him pretty hard that time. "Elle! Stop!"<p>

Elle's POV

There was a flash and she wasn't in the field any more she was in hallway…in Ludwig's arms…and she was wet…"What…I…Ludwig? Why am I in the hall?" Ludwig looked at  
>Elle worriedly. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked. "No." she replied. "I was in my room sleeping". "No…you weren't." Gilbert replied blankly. "You were outside on the<br>railing and West dragged you back in." "I don't understand…" she said shakily as Ludwig put her down. Liz hurried past the men with two towels and a robe which she quickly  
>threw around Elle. "Oh" she said as she threw a towel at Ludwig. "you're both soaking wet! This conversation can be had later….both of you go change…now!" she ordered.<br>Ludwig grunted his displeasure at being told what to do as if he were a child and headed to his room to change. Liz grabbed Elle by the shoulders and steered her through the  
>crowd of men in the hall and to her room. She went in with her and helped her dry off and change. "You really don't remember anything?" she asked. "No," she replied, "I went to sleep<br>and was having this really weird dream." Elle quickly told her about the dream and she gasped. "You must have been sleepwalking." She said shaking her head.  
>"Is that possible…I mean I've never done that before." "I don't know." She replied. "But I think for tonight that I'm going to stay with you to make sure it doesn't happen again.<br>Okay?" "Yeah that's fine. I really don't want to be alone after that dream anyway."


End file.
